Months
by hope in the sky
Summary: All the ladies at Marisa's squealed with excitement. It was quite cute, Sabrina would have to admit, but this wasn't one of his first attempts at earning her forgiveness. She wouldn't give it to him this easily. AU. Slight OOC Puck. Rated T for language. Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.


**New story. After a year. That's an achievement. You can thank my vacation for this.**

 **So, my first story in this fandom isn't amazing at all. It honestly is laugh-worthy for me. So, if you're waiting for an update for Two Families: One Love, don't expect one until maybe the end of this year. I'm sorry, it's just I really have to edit it. Like, REALLY have to edit it.**

 **This story, however, seems like it's going somewhere. Well, somewhere to me at least. I always thought that when Sabrina saw Puck at the alter, she wouldn't forgive him right away. It would take a while for them to** **come back together. Hence this story was born.**

 **Now, I'll try my best with updates. I won't promise an update a week, but I'll try to at least have an update each month. It sounds ridiculous, I'm sorry, but I am going to start high school soon, so my priorities will switch around a bit. I say with all my heart, however, that I will certainly try.**

 **Okay, enough with the blabbering, it's storytime!**

* * *

Sabrina was not happy.

Not happy at all.

It had been two weeks since Puck's little stunt that left Sabrina single & infuriated.

Yes, Puck had made Sabrina single, because he crashed her wedding.

He crashed her freaking wedding.

During that moment at her wedding, Sabrina couldn't really fathom what was happening. The only thoughts she had were plans on how to make this wedding normal again.

Bradley, however, didn't even think twice when Puck had showed up at their wedding. He didn't think about Sabrina, or his family. He simply just punched Puck, gave his ring to Sabrina (while saying some not-so-nice words to her), and marched out of the alter.

Sabrina fumed. She didn't want Bradley to give up & break the marriage that quickly.

Nevertheless, Puck decided that that would be a good time to propose. After all, Sabrina just became single, so why not?

So it left Puck shocked when Sabrina kneed him in the groin, throwing his stupid ring back at him, and walked straight out the doors. He had thought that she missed him, since he certainly missed her.

He didn't mean to hurt her so much. When Granny Relda ad passed away, Puck had become extremely distant, since he wasn't good at handling emotional things. So, he thought that instead of making Sabrina & him even more depressed, he would depart for a while until he was settled agan.

Unfortunately, he didn't think about the after effects.

* * *

Throughout the next two weeks, Sabrina winded down all the wedding hype. She had changed everything on Facebook & Everbook (Facebook for Everafters), sent her parents on her & Bradley's honeymoon, and informed everyone that yes, she is single, and that no, she is not dating Puck.

But now, she had to do the hardest thing.

Return her wedding ring.

She had been holding it off as much as she can, thinking that maybe Bradley would come back...

He didn't come back.

Actually, he had called just to tell her he'd never come back.

She had loved him. Indeed, it took her a while to admit, but she loved him.

Seems like she didn't have luck with men.

She sniffed as she pulled up at Marisa's. Bradley insisted that they should buy a special ring, since she was going to have it for a long time.

"It should be worth it," he had said.

Proves you can't "predict" the future.

She walked in, bell ringing above the door, earning her stares. Everyone had pity in their eyes.

She hated getting pity.

Walking up to the counter, she placed the ring on the table, staring up at the women in front of her with a "don't give me that look," expression.

The lady respected that. She picked up the ring & placed it back in its place. Sabrina tapped her fingers on the glass as the lady rang up the return, but her fingers & her world stopped as she turned to look out the window.

There was Puck, holdling up a sign to the window.

"Forgive me Grimm?"

All the ladies at Marisa's squealed with excitement. It was quite cute, Sabrina would have to admit, but this wasn't one of his first attempts at earning her forgiveness. She wouldn't give it to him this easily.

She smirked as she turned to the lady, telling her to hurry up. The lady quickly gave back her credit card, the most difficult task over for her & for Sabrina.

Sabrina picked up the card, placed it back in her purse, and walked out, head high & a cheesy

smile plastered on her face.

As she left the store, she heard the ladies gasp through the windows as she walked right passed Puck, promptly saluting him with the not so friendly finger.

Puck sighed, turning around as she walked away.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

 **Done. Realitively short, almost the size of a BAM (Book-A-Month) but I'm quite satisfied. I'll try to have more chapters come out as soon as possible. Pinky promise.**

 **Have a splendid day (or evening).**

 **-Maji**


End file.
